grojband_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Grojband meets The Simpsons
Grojband meets The Simpsons is a crossover episode between Grojband and The Simpsons. It was written unwillingly by the creators of both shows because the big network execs in charge said that they wanted to make some money off of them, so they had to write this complete crap and try their hardest to squeeze some kind of joy and excitement out of 60 minutes of complete crap. Synopsis Grojband has to leave Peaceville because Corey made an offensive comic strip that gets an agry mob chasing after them. When they leave town, they go to Peaceville's next door neighbor town, also known as Springield. It's the perfect place for them to hide out because it's out of sight and mind and it's not too far from home. There, they meet The Simpsons who allow them to live with them until the rage blows over. Corey becomes best friends with Homer, Laney becomes the best of friends with Lisa, and Kin and Kon become best friends with Bart. Plot TBA Characters Grojband *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory *Mayor Mellow *Carrie Griffin *Kim Kagami *Konnie Kagami *Lenny Payne *Kate Persky *Allie Day *Kevin Persky *G'ORB *T'ORB *Z'ORB *N'ORB The Simpsons *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Ned Flanders *Krusty the Clown *Moe Szyslak *Milhouse Van Houten *Carl Carlson *Lenny Leonard *Mr. Burns *Waylon Smithers *Apu *Chief Wiggum Memorable Quotes :Kon: Yay! I love crossover episodes! Crossover episodes are always totally amazing! They're always creative and ingenious and best of all, a crossover always brings out the best in each show! And it's not a sign that one of the shows are failing and to avoid going trough seasonal rot, they have to piggyback ride on another more successful TV show in order to gain fans again. And it certainly doesn't smack of desperation. The priorities are always creative and not driven by marketing- :Laney: Okay, Kon, that's enough. ---- :Kin: Corey, you should see this. Your dishwasher cartoon has really outraged the online community. :Corey: What? Wow, that's crazy Kin. it's not like the internet to go crazy over something small and stupid. ---- :Homer (offscreen): I'll pay for those donuts. :(A man who appears to be Homer at first, but is actually someone who has nothing to do with anything, dramatically reveals himself, stepping out from a dark corner of the room) :Corey: Hey, thanks dude. :Homer Simpson-Lookalike: For what? I didn't say anything. :Corey: Oh. :Kin: Well then who did? :Homer (offscreen): It was me. :(The real Homer Simpson reveals himself) :Laney: How come this convenience store has so many shadowy parts? ---- :Kon: Mmmm, yummy donut. :Homer: That's pretty good, but try it like this. Mmmm ... donuts. :Kon: Mmmm ... donuts. :Homer: I think you and I are going to get along juuuust okay. :Corey: Okay but could you be friends with me instead? Not this guy? :Homer: Why? Me and him go great together. Our personalities are the pretty much exactly the same, with both of us being the lovable, dim-witted fat guy who gets all the laughs from those who watch the, and with the two of us interacting together, it only makes perfect sense that we'd both become the best of friends together. :Corey: Yeah, I know that, but I get the feeling that if people were watching, they'd want you and me to be the ones going together. You know, because the both of us seem to be like the main guys in charge, what with you being the patriarch of the family and me being the casual leader of the band. It just seems a bit more iconic. :Homer: Well, yeah, but I get the feeling we should be basing this on more logic than we should on some pandering marketing scheme directed toward some- :Corey: I SAID BE MY FRIEND!!! :Homer: Okay! Okay! Fine! ---- :Corey: Hey, thanks again Marge for letting us stay in your house until the fandom blows over. :Marge: It was nothing. Thank you for not being a band of hippie murderers. :Homer: And now this again. You bring home two bands of hippie murderers, and suddenly that's all you're about. ---- :Marge: Bart! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at summer camp. :Bart: I got kicked out for gluing the counselor's butt to a tree. :Marge: Bart, that's terrible! :Lisa: Wait a minute. How did you even get access to the councilor's butt? :Bart: I wasn't the only one who got kicked out. ---- :Marge: Honey, your hands are filthy. Go wash up for lunch. :Bart: Eat My Shorts! :Stewie: "Eat my shorts." I love that! Is that a popular expression like "What the Deuce?" :Brian: Probably more popular. Probably-probably way, way more popular. ---- :Bart: Hey, do you wanna make a prank phone call? :Stewie: Oooh! Prank phone call! I'd love to! :(phone rings) :Moe: Hello, this is Moe's Tavern. Moe speaking. :Bart: Uh, yeah, I'm looking for a friend, last name Kebum, first name Leigh. :Moe: Eh, hang on, let me check. Uh, hey, guys, do I got a Leigh Kebum? C'mon look at the stools. Uh, is there a Leigh Kebum? Somebody check the rear. I know I got a Leigh Kebum. :Barney: Then you probably shouldn't be handling food. :(Everybody laughs) :Stewie: Oh my God! That's amazing, that's the coolest thing ever! Hey, I want to try. :Bart: Okay. :Stewie: Hello, Moe? Your sister's being raped! ---- :Meg: Look at all these trophies. There must be like 20 of them. :Lisa: 23, but I'm sure you have a lot of trophies of your own. :Meg: No, I'm not good at anything. :Lisa: Oh, Meg, I'm sure you're good at something. We just have to find out what it is. After all, Nelson Mandella said it's our obligation to shine. :Meg: You mean like my oily face and back? :Lisa: No, maybe don't sit on my bedspread, please, but I mean the light within you that makes you an individual. Meg, you need to know that you matter. :Meg: Really? No one's ever told me I mattered before. :Lisa: That's why you have to say it. So say it. :Meg: I matter. :Lisa: Louder! :Meg: I matter! :Peter: (Offscreen) Shut up, Meg! You don't matter! ---- :Maggie: (pacifier suck) :(Chris sees Maggie's pacifier and yanks it out of her mouth and puts it into his own) :Maggie: Whaaaaaa! Squeeeeaaaal! Whaaaaaa! :(Maggie yanks her passy back from Chris) :Chris: Whaaaaaaaaa!!! :(Maggie gives another passy to Chris) :Chris: (pacifier suck) ---- :Homer: I bet you and me could find your car on our own. :Peter: You think so? :Homer: Yeah, cuz Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin are a great team. :Peter: A greater team than ... :Homer: Than ... :Peter: Uh-huh, keep going. Than ... something else? :Homer: Something else? I don't know what this is. :Peter: (Sigh), uh-it-it's-it's okay, I'll-I'll do it. Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin are an even greater team than the air force. :(Cutaway gag to Homer and Peter in the air force) :Peter: Hold steady, I've got him in my sights. :(Peter shoots down the enemy plane) :Homer: Woo hoo! :Peter: Yea-he-heah! :(Bob Belcher from Bob's Burgers appears in the plane) :Bob: Yeah, we did it. :Homer: What's he doing here? :Peter: Oh, we gotta carry him cuz he can't fly on his own. We let that other guy try, and look what happened. :(Cleveland Brown from The Cleveland Show is seen in a crashing plane) :Cleveland: No, no, no, no, no, NOOOOO!!! ---- :Jeremy: Welcome to Krusty Burger, may I take your order? :Chris: Your voice sounds stupid! ---- :Nelson: Hey, loser, I copied off your spelling test and got a D. :(Nelson punches Bart in the stomach) :Nelson: Ha Ha! :Stewie: I say, how long has that boy been treating you like that? :Bart: About 24 years. ---- :Homer: Alright, Peter. If we're going to find your car, we're going to have to think like a car. So, let's fill up at the gas station. :(Homer and Peter are drinking gasoline from the gas pumps) :Peter: I feel sick. :Homer: Keep drinking. I prepaid 40 bucks! :Peter: Homer, maybe we're doing this wrong. :(They see a woman putting the gas pump into the hole of the rear of her car) :Peter: ... Oh, crap. :(Cutaway to a German adult video store called "Video Erötich") :Video Erötich Customer: Haben Sie Homer und Peter mit Chevron pump? (Rough English translation: "Have you got Homer and Peter with a Chevron pump?") :(Clerk points to a shelf of porn videos, with Homer and Peter, with the gas pumps called "Gassensexen") ---- :Marge: Hey, where's Santa's Little Helper? Brian, you took him for a walk, right? :Brian: Uh, yeah, yeah. (chuckles) More-more like he took me for a walk. (chuckles) God, what a what a fun dog. He's in the kitchen right now, totally accounted for. :Chris: (quietly) Shut up. :Brian: I'll, uh I'll go check on him right now and Chris will come with me. But nobody else! :(Brian and Chris go into the kitchen) :Brian: (Offscreen) Ruff! Ruff, ruff! Ah, there he is! (Onscreen) Aw, you like that behind the ear, don't you, boy? :Chris: Ruff! Ruff, ruff! Ruff, ruff! I'm another dog in here! :Brian: (quietly): What the hell are you doing? :Chris: (quietly): He's having a doggy playdate. :Brian: How does that help us? :Chris: We're creating a broad story. Also, Matthew McConaughey is in here, too! "All right, all right, all right." :Brian: (Offscreen) No, no, he's-he's not really in here! He's We-we thought it was him, but it was just the oven! (Onscreen; quietly) Now you're just doing voices. :Chris: Jack Nicholson?! ---- :Peter: Well, Homer, thanks for helping me get my car back and to show my appreciation, I got a little something for you. Here you go. :(Peter gives Homer a beer) :Peter: Pawtucket Patriot Ale. The best Quahog has to offer. Always keep an emergency six-pack in my trunk. :Moe: Oh, that's cool. Bringing outside beer into my bar. :Homer: Down the hatch! :(Homer drinks the beer) :Peter: That's pretty good, right? :Homer: No. :Peter: Huh? :Homer: It's not good. This beer tastes exactly like Duff. It's just a lousy rip-off. :Peter: Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! It's not a rip-off of Duff. It may have been inspired by Duff, but I-I like to think it goes in a different direction. :Homer: No, this is just the same as Duff, but, like, worse. :Peter: Hey, come on, now, this is my favorite beer you're talking about. Hell, I work for the company. It's my livelihood. :Moe: Oh, yeah? Well, your livelihood is based on fraud. Look at this. :(Moe rips the label off of the beer bottle, revealing it to really be Duff under there) ---- :(Cleveland and Carl are next to each other in court) :Cleveland: You know why they got us sitting next to each other. :Carl: Uh, cuz we're the two funniest guys in our towns? :Cleveland: Damn right! ---- :Meg: Thanks for being so cool, Lisa. I cut your name in my arm so I'll always remember you. :Lisa: Ugh ... Meg, I want you to have this. :(Lisa gives Meg her saxophone) :Meg: Your saxophone? :Lisa: Yes, Meg. When you played the saxophone, I could feel you soul coming out. So, I want you to take this and shine. :Meg: Lisa, no one has ever done anything this nice for me. You're amazing, and I will never be like you. I'm not pretty, I'm not smart, I'm not talented. I have the same shoe size as Charles Barkley. My prom date was a scarecrow I stole, and he left with someone else. The inside of my hat smells so bad I'm not allowed in most restaurants. :Lisa: Hey, hey! Shut up, Meg. ---- :(Homer attempts to strangle Peter) :Peter: What the hell? That really hurts! :Homer: No it doesn't! I do it to my son all the time! :Peter: You strangle your own son? That's insane! No wonder he's fat and stupid and masturbates all the time! :Homer: That's your son! ---- :(Homer starts throwing Emmy awards at Peter) :Peter: Hey, that's no fair! I don't got none of them! ---- :Kang: Perfect, the earthlings are destroying themselves. :(Roger Smith from American Dad! appears) :Roger:'' Yeah, it's really great. Isn't it, guys? (to the camera) We went to summer camp together. ---- :Homer: Say hi to Maude Flanders. :Peter: No, you say hi to Muriel Goldman. ---- :Peter: Hey, listen I ... I'm sorry we fought. I just wanted to make you laugh and cry. You see, I'm a Family Guy. :Homer: I understand. I'm a The Simpsons. :Peter: Look, even if we don't work as best pals, I respect you. :Homer: You too. Let's just agree to stay a half hour away from each other. :Peter: With a pile of garbage between us. Trivia *This is the first full-fledged crossover between Grojband and The Simpsons. *Teletoon had to sign this huge waiver with Adult Swim, which got them to do this crossover. *Word of God says that in this crossover, every single major or recurring character from both TV shows will appear and say at least one talking line in the episode. *This episode references the running gag made by Todd Kauffman, saying that he made it canon that Peaceville is right next to Springfield, which is where The Simpsons comes from. Category:Crossover Episodes